


Revelations

by writingfanatic



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Smut Fluff, Scars, Scene from As Taught by Carol Aird, Therese is beautiful, Weight Insecurities, accepting oneself, and Carol is beautiful, breast cancer scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanatic/pseuds/writingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Therese are about to make love for the first time, but Therese feels nervous about showing her body to Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from "As Taught by Carol Aird" that I wanted to go ahead and share because it's beautiful. I had written here before that I would complete it; however, due to character development, I am going to wait until I reach it in the main story in case anything changes in it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Carol, promise you won’t laugh at me.”

“Therese, what makes you think—”

“Promise me, okay?”

“Okay. I promise.”

Therese gazed back into the bathroom mirror. She checked her face for the eleventh time for any smudges or missed spots until satisfied there were none. Her outfit was in order, yet the clothes weren’t bothering her; she felt like she didn’t belong in them. Such ensemble was meant for the models one saw in a window display of Victoria’s Secret. Someone size zero, not Therese, size way-more-than-nothing. 

She wanted to take it off, tell Carol nevermind and go home. Carol would laugh at her. 

“Therese? You okay?”

Words caught in Therese’s throat. She held her head back to prevent tears running down, lest her hard work be ruined. “I’ll be right there,” she managed. After gathering herself, Therese headed for the bedroom.

Carol sat on the edge of the bed, wearing an adorable red plaid robe and a blindfold. She smiled when she heard Therese stand before her. “Can I take it off now?” she asked, reaching for the blindfold. “I understand you not wanting me to peek, but it’s not comfortable material.”

Therese caught her hands. “Do you still promise?”

Carol sighed, shaking her head once in exasperation. She felt for Therese’s face and pulled her forward so that their lips met. “I promise,” she breathed into her lover’s mouth.

With shaking hands, Therese lifted the blindfold from Carol’s eyes, and stood back to await her reaction.

Carol saw, and held her breath. Therese wore a black, lacy lingerie outfit, tastefully designed with floral patterns to cloak the most secretive parts of her body. Over this, she sported a faux leather jacket that accentuated her curves, and high-heel boots that came up just below her knees. When she looked up to Therese’s face, the eyes captivated her. They had always been beautiful, but now, with the mascara and light green eyeshadow, they seemed to pop and sparkle. 

“You are…” she gasped. Her hand reached out, her fingertips brushing the smoothness of Therese’s skin. Their eyes met again, and Carol understood Therese’s worry. To Therese, Carol was noticing how her skin rolled over the edges of the underwear, how the boots were indenting her skin because they barely fit over her calf, and how when she moved, some parts of her body jiggled. Once she took off her bra, she knew Carol would notice how her breasts were not perky, but sagged like doughy globs. Her lover would only see the fat, and be disgusted. 

And Carol did notice the fat. She placed her hands on Therese’s sides, cupping the “spare tire” as Therese had called it once. 

“What am I?” Therese asked, her voice near breaking.

“Breathtaking,” Carol whispered. 

Therese’s eyes widened. Carol watched as her expression changed from surprise, confusion, doubt, and then—slowly—to happy. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Literally, it would seem,” Therese chuckled. She reached down and squeezed Carol’s hand. “Carol, breathe.”

Carol exhaled, forgetting that she had been holding her breath this entire time. Therese chuckled again as Carol smiled in response, and lowered herself to her knees. Her hands roamed over Therese’s body, taking in every detail as she kissed the stomach. Everything, even the parts Therese hated about herself… _breathtaking._

She repeated the word over and over like a prayer to the goddess standing before her. Therese moaned as her hands grasped Carol’s hair, guiding her between her legs. Carol obeyed as she pulled down the top of the panties. Her tongue flicked along Therese’s slit before slipping inside, earning a delightful gasp in response. Even the way the young woman tasted—Carol could not understand how this beautiful human being thought herself ugly, unworthy of such devotion simply because of how she looked. She moved her tongue faster, eager to hear the symphony of Therese’s sounds.

Instead, she felt her head pulled away. Confused, she looked up to find Therese grinning down at her. “Your turn.”

Carol stared at her a moment, then stood. As she untied her robe, she heard Therese joke, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“I know you won’t,” Carol replied, her voice flat. “I wouldn’t care if you did.” She shrugged off the robe. 

She was almost everything Therese expected her to be. Her body was slim with slight muscle tone, her skin pale and soft. But what caught her attention were her breasts—or rather, lack of. Instead, two jagged, grey diagonal lines crossed Carol’s chest. Therese failed to stifle a gasp as her fingertips trailed along them.

Carol gently took Therese’s hands and placed the palms against the scars. “What do you think? Disappointed?”

Therese looked at her incredulously. “No! I think you’re…magnificent.” She looked further down Carol’s body. “I’ll never look like that.”

“Stop.” Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, making sure the younger woman looked at her. “You are already beautiful, Therese. Your weight is beautiful, your acne scars—every little thing about you is extraordinary. You. Are. _Breathtaking!_ ” 

A tear slid down Therese’s face. Carol kissed it away, and pulled her forward in an embrace. Therese nestled her head into Carol’s shoulder as Carol buried her face in Therese’s hair. Neither said anything more, but simply enjoyed the feel of each other’s breath on their skin. Carol moved her hands down to Therese’s sides to once again feel the beautiful extra curves, while Therese’s palms rubbed the scars. Everything about the other was beautiful.

“Take me to bed,” Therese finally whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as you're nice and polite. Rude and snarky comments will be deleted. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
